


Building bridges

by DefeatedHorizon



Series: Helping Alex [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Hope Summers, Mentions of Nathan Summers, Protective Scott Summers, summer house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefeatedHorizon/pseuds/DefeatedHorizon
Summary: Companion piece for "By a Thread".A conversation between Chris and Scott as they watch over Alex.Explores Chris' perspective on what it means to be a father, and how he came to the decision he made in "By a Thread".Chris' POV.
Series: Helping Alex [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160936
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Building bridges

**Author's Note:**

> Same warnings apply as with the previous story - We're discussing the consequences of some serious mental health issues here. Read with caution.

Living on the Moon makes it difficult to know night from day, so the krakoan habitat there simulates daylight and nighttime. Chris Summers, who has spent decades living in space, does not need this system to know that it is very late when Scott opens the door to Alex’s room.

“Dad,” his son says softly as he greets his father, who is sitting on a chair by Alex’s bed. He takes a look at his younger brother who is lying there in a deep, drug-induced sleep.

“Hey Scott.” Chris gives him a small smile, tinged with sadness. “How is it going?”

“It’s done. We just came back with Nathan. He’s fine, he’s… resting.” Worry has brought a wrinkle on Scott’s forehead, which increases as he bends over his brother’s immobile form, takes in the casts on his legs and the pallor of his skin. “Gabriel said he has succeeded in stabilizing Alex’s power surges.”

His father nods. “Yes. Alex is getting better.” 

Still, the concern does not vanish from Scott’s face. 

Chris studies his eldest. Even in the dim light, it is obvious that the past few days have taken a toll on Scott. “How is Hope?” he asks after a short silence.

“She did great,” Scott replies. “She was always conflicted about _this_ Nathan, but these past days… seeing Nathan like this, I think it reminded her of who he is, or rather, who he will be. She’d helped her father with the virus in the past, she knows what it does to him -” 

Scott’s voice trails off, strained from the emotions that Chris knows his son is so desperate to keep in check. 

“Son, you’re exhausted. You should get some sleep.”

“I’m fine. I’ve come here to take your shift, actually. I haven’t been with Alex yet, and I don’t want him to think that I’m mad at him-”

“You don’t have to do this,” his father says, but Scott ignores him. And Chris watches as Scott kneels next to Alex’s bed, smoothes the sheets with his hand, then takes his little brother’s hand in his.

It is what Scott has done for Nathan the past few days. What a father would do for his son. 

_It is what I haven’t been doing_ , Chris reflects, somewhat bitterly. Sure, he has been _around_ , he has been sitting here _next to_ Alex. But has he been _with_ his son? Has he acted like a father to Alex?

Not lately, and not in a long time, if ever. 

For all these years, Scott has felt like he had to fill in those shoes because he, Chris, had not. His sons are well into adulthood, and Chris still does not know how to be their father. 

“This is all because of me,” Scott finally whispers, quietly. 

There it is. The guilt, the regrets. That, at least, is familiar territory, to Chris. He is an expert on guilt.

“Scotty, please don’t do this to yourself,” he says, even though he knows that it is inevitable coming from Scott. Scott, the born leader, who feels responsible no matter what. The protector, who feels like he has to keep everyone safe. With Scott, these feelings are so deep-rooted, especially when it comes to Alex.

“Madelyne did this to get revenge on me,” Scott goes on. “To make me suffer.” And she had succeeded. An attack on home soil, brutal, efficient, cruel. She had wanted to destroy Scott, and probably Jean, too. She almost had. 

Except Chris won’t let it happen. Not this time. “She did this to you, yes. But it doesn’t mean you’re the one to blame. You’re as much a victim here as Nathan and Alex.” 

“No. I’m the one who left Madelyne, I’m the reason she became like this. If I hadn’t led her on, if I hadn’t married her in the first place...”

“Then Nathan would not be here with us,” Chris sighs. “Son, you’re a good man. You haven’t always made the best choices, sure. But who has never made mistakes in their life? But you did not choose to hurt your son and your brother. You and I both know that you never could. So don’t you go and feel guilty for something that you had no control over. I won’t let you.”

“You sound like Logan,” Scott says, and for the first time, the ghost of a smile passes over his face, albeit briefly.

“Then Logan is right.” Chris cannot really say that he fully understands the kind of relationship that his son has with the Wolverine. But it is obvious that the other mutant is an ally, when it comes to caring about his son.

Scott does not look at his father; his gaze stays fixed on Alex’s pale face. He is silent for a long moment. Even though his eyes are forever hidden by the red-quartz, the struggle is clear on his face. 

Eventually, he takes a deep breath. “Dad, there is something I haven’t told you, about Alex,” he starts.

Despite the feeling of dread falling upon him, Chris nods, encouraging him to continue.

Scott stands up and walks a few steps away from the bed, lowering his head. He takes another long breath. “Hope… revealed something to me. Something about Resurrection protocols.” Scott has his back turned, but Chris can still feel the tension in his son’s entire body.

“Scott, what is it?” he asks worriedly.

“It seems Alex put in a request, a few weeks ago. He asked… he asked to be put on the list of the mutants who do not wish to be resurrected.” 

“You mean…” 

Scott nods. “Alex wants to give up. That’s how bad he is struggling.” 

It’s like a punch to the gut. Or, rather, ten thousand punches to the gut. 

Chris curses as Scott goes on. 

“I didn’t see it. I mean, I could tell that he was not okay, but I never thought that he wanted to die. How could I not see this? My own little brother!” 

Scott shakes his head, and starts pacing. He usually is a man of few words, but it seems that the words won’t stop, now.

“He needed me. And me? I was too focused on this new life here, that I just missed what he was going through. When the Quiet Council sent him to join the Hellions, I wasn’t sure, but I did not really do anything. I allowed them to send him to fight, when he was feeling like this.”

“We all missed it, son,” Chris says once it looked like Scott’s guilt-filled tirade is over. It is true. The house is full of telepaths, and nobody noticed that one member of the family was in that much distress.

Still, Scott never even begins to imply that Chris, Alex’s own _father_ , should have noticed something, too.

And it hurts, to realize how little his sons count on him to be what a father should be. 

This is all on him, he realizes. He has done nothing to make them think differently. So they have not really made him part of the equation.

Chris doesn’t say anything about it, but it hurts a lot. Because it is entirely his fault, and he knows it.

Scott is back on his knees next to Alex’s bed now, brushing strands of golden hair from his brother’s forehead. A simple, paternal, gesture. Another that he, Chris, has not been making.

“He looks a lot like your mom,” Chris murmurs suddenly, half to himself. “She had the same hair.”

Scott’s head jolts at this. They rarely speak of her. Mostly because, even decades later, Chris thinks that he will never be strong enough to fully face the memory of her.

“I don’t remember her,” Scott replies earnestly. Though it is not meant to cause his father any grief, it does, more than a little. “I don’t have memories of this part of my life.”

“I’m sorry. For this, and what happened after.” Scott seems to have made peace with this time of his life, but Chris has not, and he closes his eyes, because he is starting to feel a burning sensation. 

He looks at Scott, at the way he is holding Alex’s hand, and that's when he knows.

He knows that he should be the one doing this, that Scott has been forced to play this role for too long. That it is time for him to do his job.

He makes his decision quickly. 

Moving towards the bed, he crouches next to Scott, rests a hand on his shoulder. “You’ve done more than enough for him, Scott. It’s time I do something for him, too.” Scott turns to look at him, eyebrows slightly raised.

“As soon as Alex can be moved, I’ll take him with me on the ship. You are everything a little brother can hope for, and I'm so, so proud of you for it. But Alex needs to get away from here. He needs some rest, and he needs help. I will give him that. He can live with me for a while, on the ship. I think he needs to do this.” 

“Dad, you can’t do that. It’s too dangerous,” Scott objects. “Alex is unstable, what if he has another episode while on the ship? He could kill you all!” 

“All the more reason for me to take him away. Even with all the mutants here on Krakoa, nothing has helped him so far. Whatever it is that was done to him, I don’t think we will find a solution if we don’t try something different.” 

Scott pauses to consider this, observing his little brother once more.

Just then, Alex stirs a little in his sleep. “Scott?” he rasps sleepily.

“Shh, go to sleep, Alex. It’s going to be okay,” Scott whispers soothingly, giving the hand a little squeeze. It doesn’t take long for Alex to find himself slumbering again. 

“I think he could use a little time off with his dad,” Scott eventually admits, after a while. “You’re right. This could work.”

Chris smiles. “I’ll let Hepzibah know. The crew will be thrilled.” 

“I have no doubt about it.” Scott chuckles. But although he is smiling a little, he cannot really hide the lingering concern.

“I’ll keep him safe,” Chris promises, sensing Scott’s worry. 

Scott looks at him for a moment, then nods. “I know you will, Dad.” 

“Now, Scotty, please go to bed. Or I’ll have Logan carry you out of this room.”

“He would probably love to,” Scott remarks as he gets to his feet. “But I think you’re right, I need to sleep.”

Perhaps it is just Chris’ wishful thinking, but as he exits the room, Scott seems a little relieved, and his smile a little more genuine.

Maybe Chris will get it right, this time.


End file.
